The Creation of Gray
by Pianissimo
Summary: Kurapica is the elite assassin of HUNTER. Kuroro is a music teacher with many secrets. When Kurapica is assigned to go undercover and expose him, what will happen when the assassin finds himself falling for his ¡°teacher¡±? AU-ish. Kuro/Kura


Author's Notes: I kind of got this idea the other day when I was watching the Hunter X Hunter OVA and reading a mystery novel. This is my first Hunter X Hunter fanfiction, so please be kind if you find anybody OOC, I'll try to improve! Big thanks to my sister! I hope you enjoy and R&R please! ^_^   
  
Summary: Kurapica is the elite assassin of the HUNTER association. Kuroro is a high school music teacher with many hidden secrets. When Kurapica is assigned to go undercover and expose him, what will happen when the assassin finds himself falling for his "teacher"? Will his feelings or duty come first? An ending twist you'll never expect! AU. Kuroro/Kurapica.  
  
Disclaimer: This story contains *yaoi*!! You are free to leave if you don't like that kind of stuff. Sadly, I own nothing except the plot and my two minor characters Haruka and Kei. Hunter X Hunter belongs Yoshihiro Togashi  
  
/thoughts/-character thoughts  
  
" "- quotes  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1 - A Prelude to Catastrophe  
  
Dear Journal:  
  
Everyone says that life is spontaneous...everyday is like a brand new adventure; no one really knows what will happen. Yet...I really did not expect the way that my life had turned out to be. My current occupation (believe it or not) is a full time assassin for HUNTER. I had told you last time that the Hunter association is the administrator for the Hunter Exam taking place every year. What I found out later...was quite a shock. It seems that the Hunter association is only the cover front for an international crime fighting organization known as HUNTER. The purpose of the annual Hunter Exam is to bring in new recruits. I managed to pass the Hunter Exam two years ago with Leorio, Gon and Killua, remember? Leorio and I were recruited immediately after we learned Nen. We were armatures and have to be trained by a more experienced agent. Senritsu was the agent that was sent to guide us. She qualified as a Music Hunter and soon Leorio and I became really good friends with her. As for Gon and Killua, they were inside of a game called Greed Island for around eleven months, as I came to know. When they turned thirteen last year, they returned and were recruited also. Due to how fast we learned, Leorio and I became active 'Profile X Field Agents', which is a fancy term for elite assassins. Gon and Killua are still receiving their training right now and wouldn't be qualified as agents yet. I prayed that those two wouldn't be assigned to the "Field Agents" division like us. From what we went through together at the Hunter Exam¡­they've¡­almost became my second family. I care for them very much and I trust them with my life. I won't let them endure the burden of murder. Even if we carry out justice and execute crime lords...a kill is still a kill. One will never forget it. I'm tired...in more sense than one.   
  
Kurapica Kurata  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(HUNTERs Head Quarter, night)  
  
  
  
Soft tendrils of opal-tinted lamp light painted the spacious HUNTER office in a semi-illusionary dreamscape of ethereal glow. The large cream curtains were drawn shut to keep out any wondering eyes that might be curious enough to peek through. Within, a dialogue was held in muted voices as if sharing a secret for two. The elderly man sitting behind a grand oak wood desk was the president himself. He had the face one might see of a benevolent grandfather, whose hair and long beard had been painted silver white by the passing decades. A teen of approximately eighteen or nineteen of age stood in front of the desk. Golden tresses fell on his smooth, fair skin, the short hair framing a delicate face, absorbed in conversation. A pair of memorizing dark-rimmed turquoise eyes peered up beneath the long lashes.   
  
"I trust you will handle this mission well Kurapica?" The elderly man folded his hands and glanced to the blond-haired youth in confirmation.   
  
"Hai(yes), Netero-sama." The reply was curt and held confidence in its tone.   
  
"Very well, you are dismissed." The president of HUNTER smiled and nodded to the young man as Kurapica silently bended to bow politely and then exited out of the office.   
  
As he close the door behind him, the boy couldn't help but let the sentiment of loathe cloud over his lovely features.   
  
/Chikuso! Another one. Haven't I been drenched in enough blood already?/ He asked himself with a degree of wariness in its tone.   
  
/It's your job/ Another fraction of his mind answered quietly.   
  
/Well, I don't want to do it anymore!/ He responded with a near-whine   
  
/Didn't you always say 'it's for justice'? Would you want others to go through what you did? Just because of your own wishes, you deny others their happiness? How selfish you've become Kurapica!/ The other chided harshly   
  
/Yes, I put *my* life on the line every night so *others* can remain safe and innocent. How very *selfish* of me!/ He responded with bitter sarcasm. /Don't *I* deserve to be happy too?/  
  
"Oi, Kurapica!" A deep voice floated around the corner and momentarily interrupted his inner conflict.   
  
The blond youth turned just in time to see his fellow co-agent running up to him. Soon, a man with black hair spiked upward dressed in a businessman suit and tie came into view. Kurapica felt the corners of his lips curved upward slightly to form a minute smile. How could anyone not recognize Leorio? With the guy's peculiar fashion style along with the semi-comedian like tenor voice, practically any agent of HUNTER can recognize him in an instant.  
  
"Thought you might need one" The man held two paper cups each in one hand and offered one to Kurapica.   
  
"Ah...arigatou(thank you), Leorio." Kurapica accepted the cup of hot Jasmine tea with a gracious smile.   
  
"Heading out?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Iie(no)."   
  
The two came to a stop at the elevator. Leorio punched in the access code that was given to HUNTER members. It was a special command that the elevator recognizes to distinguish between regular civilians and HUNTER agents. The HUNTER Head Quarter was set up in a gigantic apartment complex. The first and second floors were regular apartments occupied by average people. From the third to the twenty-ninth floor, plus the roof, were HUNTER territories. None of the tenants have ever dreamed that just above their quite homes is actually a top-secret base. Of course, the sole knowledge of the existence of HUNTER was strictly limited to its members.   
  
"GOOD EVENING AGENTS." A computerized voice greeted when the two stepped into the elevator "WHERER TO?"  
  
"Ground floor." Kurapica had rented an apartment on the first floor so it will be convenient for him when his presence is requested.   
  
"I saw you came out of Netero-sama's office a moment before..." Leorio spoke casually, taking an occasional sip of the hot coffee in his own hand. "Another solo mission?"   
  
"Hai." The response was accompanied by a soft sigh "President Netero said because of how young I look, I can easily blend as a High school student for this undercover operation."   
  
With the trained eyes of a doctor, Leorio scrutinized the other with practiced expertise. The teen's complexion appeared far too pale lately and dark circles are beginning to form under his turquoise eyes. Upon further inspection, the boy's pallid cheeks appear to have shrunken in slightly also.   
  
"Are you sure you can handle it Kurapica? You seem ill." His simple statement concealed earnest concern for the well being of his friend.   
  
  
  
"I'm alright Leorio. Don't worry about me." The blond youth gave a rigid smile that didn't quite reach his eyes  
  
"I think it'll do you some good if you rest more Kurapica." He suggested quietly  
  
"I can handle it." The other insisted with subtle tenacity mixed its tone   
  
/Liar. Ano baka (that idiot) is going to work himself to death someday!/ Leorio temporarily yield to the other boy's stubbornness and didn't mention anything else further.   
  
"GROUND FLOOR." The elevator reported before automatically opening its doors.   
  
"Good night Leorio. I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
"G'night."   
  
With these last words, the two friends separated to their own ways.   
  
/I better get home too, still got med school tomorrow morning/ Leorio pushed past the double glass doors and exited onto the sidewalk.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Kurapica's apartment, night)   
  
The blond stepped out of his street clothes and into a pair of cotton pajamas. His dwelling had three rooms: a small kitchen, a bathroom and a simple bedroom. It was sufficient enough for a bachelor. The walls were painted a light cream color and the lights were dim due to the age of the light bulb. Clutching the information on his latest target given by president Netero earlier this evening, Kurapica headed toward his bedroom and lay back on the bed with a sigh.   
  
Another assignment. How many has it been? Thirty-one killings since he had joined. 1 year 2 days 8 hours 43 minutes and 7 seconds since he was officially recruited and initiated. How he detest this job! The constant nightmares of murder plagued him, rendered him powerless to rest. Yet ironically, he is among the top five assassins of his profession.  
  
Why did he even do it? Both his father and mother have been police officers. They were murdered on duty one night. Since Kurapica was merely a child when the unfortunate incident occurred, he was left to a local church orphanage to be cared for. They said he was a queer one. He didn't behave like other children his age. When they brought him to the orphanage, he didn't cry and rarely talked. All he did was read. Read what ever he could have gotten his hands on. The book of palms became his lone companion. One of the Sisters taught him to play the piano and he played during Sunday services. He had been adopted twice by two other families but was returned to the orphanage. They're excuses were the same: he wasn't what we expected. No one wanted him enough to keep him. Time passed, hours became days...days became months...months became years and the introvert child blossomed into a young boy. A youth that longs to prove that he was worth something.   
  
Kurapica took out the 35mm semi-automatic from its holder at his belt. It was the requirement of every agent of HUNTER to carry it with him or her, whether they use it or not. The gun gleamed a menacing silver under the dim light, a perfect lethal weapon. The blond never killed with his Nen chain. That was the ability he sacrificed everything to developed. It's designed to eliminate...  
  
/...the SPIDER/ Kurapica felt hot anger boil in his veins once more at the mere name.   
  
The SPIDER is the name given to a gang of criminals who are capable of powerful nen abilities. True to their name, they have weaved close connections with the mafia and other infamous crime rings all over the world. In other words, nobody dared to challenge them. HUNTER has been tracking them for years, but still failed to capture them. Yet...this gang held a particular significance to Kurapica. It was the SPIDER who murdered his parents. He had sworn to avenge their death.   
  
/No! Don't think about them/ His mind commanded sharply /This is not the time to be brooding about the past. You have a mission to accomplish/  
  
In an effort to distract himself, Kurapica leaned his head on his elbow and read the profile on his current target.   
  
/Kuroro Lucifer...male...both parents deceased¡­music teacher at Kannon High School.../ Suddenly, the boy's eyes lingered at the words on the page. /Suspected of leadership position to the SPIDER/   
  
/Well, so much for distractions/ The blond's pale features twisted into a cold mask of rage /I shouldn't be too surprised, Netero-sama did mention it vaguely.../  
  
/It only said 'suspected'...he might not have anything to do with the SPIDER at all/   
  
/True¡­but for HUNTER officials to be suspicious of him enough to send their top agent to go under cover and spy on him is more reassurance that he is hiding something.../   
  
/You better control your temper around him. There is still a chance that he's an innocent/  
  
/Innocent until proven guilty...I know the whole routine/  
  
/Just be careful around him/  
  
His anger fading, Kurapica heaved a sigh of defeat. His inner turmoil is giving him a huge headache. The boy slipped under the covers and snuggled to his fluffy pillow. Determined to get some rest before going on mission tomorrow, he closed his eyes. Soon, the youth slipped into a light sleep.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Kannon High School, afternoon)  
  
The bell ranged within the stone building as teenagers poured out the classrooms and crowded into the hallways. It was last period and the students automatically formed their little groups and conversed with each other by the lockers.   
  
Two teenage girls are chatting happily. One of them had chin-length curly brown hair and honey brown eyes. Freckles dotted her cheeks, which gave her a colonial era farm girl look. The other had smooth red hair pulled to a ponytail and dark amber irises.   
  
"Ne, Haruka-chan...who is that? The guy in the music room, I mean." The brunet asked the redhead teen besides her "I never seen him around before..."  
  
Her gaze trailed to the stranger she was referring to. The man appears to be in his early or middle twenties. His short, dark hair framed a handsome face. He was rather tall, about medium built. A white bandanna was tied around his forehead and twin blue orbs hung from his ears.   
  
"Haven't you heard, Kei-chan?" The girl named Haruka giggled slightly with a soft blush forming at her cheeks "He's the new music teacher. He's awfully cute isn't he?"   
  
"Haru!" The girl referred as Kei blushed hotly   
  
"What? You're not the only one, you know. Half the girls in this school are crazy about him! He's so charming and polite..." The amber-eyed girl trailed off with a dreamy sigh   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah...his music class is already filled up to the brim!" Haruka responded with a disappointing sigh "I wonder if he's single..."  
  
"Come on...let's go before you drool on me..." Kei rolled her eyes; her best friend always gets carried away with her crushes.   
  
Haruka sticked her tongue out mischievously at the brunet teen. The two girls laughed and proceed to walk out of the hall. Soon, the school was practically devoid of students.   
  
A tall woman with short blond hair stood in the doorway of the empty music room. She was rather attractive with long slender legs and a pretty face. One would've mistaken her for a businesswoman in reference to her attire and a certain confident air about her.   
  
"Dancho, these are the files you asked for." She knocked lightly on the door before entering   
  
"Thank you, Paku."   
  
/Kurapica Kurata...male...both parents deceased...classified as 'Profile X' of HUNTER's Field Agent division.../ Kuroro glanced at the profile briefly; letting his eyes trace the necessary information. /Quite an impressive record for someone so young/   
  
"Is he the one we're expecting, Dancho?"  
  
"Yes." The dark-haired leader answered quietly /He won't know that we're expecting him. Interesting./   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Any suggestions? Ideas? Leave a review or you can email me, I'll be happy to hear you out ^^. I'd be really helpful if someone could tell me how to get into Kuroro's head¡­'cause I have no clue what the man is thinking half of the times. T.T Please inform me if there is any OOC-ness. R&R please ^^! 


End file.
